Fall Hard
by RitaSkeeter222
Summary: Not Epilogue compliant.  Similar to 500 days of summer in that it's not written chronologically, but in a series of one shots that take place throughout the story.
1. Prologue

January, 1999

Hermione paced across the large restroom anxiously, holding the stick in both hands, her eyes darting up at the clock every few seconds. Time had never gone so slow. She tapped her foot and stared determinedly at the stick, and then she wondered if she was exuding enough emotion that magic would affect the accuracy of the test. The most important test of her life…She glared angrily at the stick, daring it to prove her wrong…why was she even in here, what was she doing with this stick in her hand? This was ridiculous, she was being irrational, it'd only been 19 days. For 19 days a cloud had hung over her head. Her eyes darted up to the clock: three, two, one. It was done; she could look down at the stick. Knowing wouldn't change reality. She was a reasonable person and right now she was doing what was reasonable. Adrenaline coursed through her and she prepared herself, but then she stopped, catching her reflection in the mirror…graduation, her parents, the Ministry, Harry and Ron…they would disappear. Her eyes filled with tears. She threw the stick into the trash bin and ran out of the restroom.

Thankfully, the corridors were empty; everyone was in class. She walked up to her dormitory, shoved her charms books into her bag and splashed water on her face, which had become red and splotchy. She had an hour before charms started. She took off her robes, curled up under the covers and cried as she had never cried before. She was lost; the one problem that Hermione couldn't figure out by spending an afternoon at the library.


	2. Chapter 1

October, 1998

Draco was lying on his stomach on her bed, writing his potions essay. Her eyelids closed involuntarily again. She squeezed them shut and then forced them open. She looked up to find Draco staring unsurely at her. "Hermione, you need to sleep,"

"We're almost finished, I only have two more pages," she mumbled absentmindedly as she ruffled through the textbook. Draco grabbed it from her and slammed it shut. "Hey, what are yo-"

"You've been at this for hours, take a break," he said gently.

"I can't, it's due tomorrow," she said, frustrated, and made a grab for the textbook.

"Just a quick nap then,"

"Draco-give me the book back," she willed herself not to start crying.

Draco shook his head and began to take off her shoes and then pulled her down against his chest. Hermione felt all the fight go out of her. She sighed. "Fine, but wake me up in time to finish tomorrow."

"Okay,"

"Really,"

"I will."

"How will you wake up?"

"I…I always wake up."

She felt him pull her blankets over them and she fell asleep, too tired to argue.

She watched rain droplets land heavily on the glass ceiling. Someone moved against her. She turned around and smiled up at Draco, whose hair was uncharacteristically rumpled. He hadn't opened his eyes yet. She snuggled into his sweatshirt clad chest. Every inch of her body was warm and comfortable. His eyes flickered open and when he noticed her watching he grinned and stretched, eagle spread on her bed. They stared up at the rain, the patters on the roof slowly becoming more frequent. "We have to go to potions." Hermione stated after a while.

"Let's stay here."

"It will look suspicious if both heads aren't in class."

"Shhhhh…" he threw an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Draco, we have to go," she said softy and tried to get up, but he pushed her back, "let me go, stop," she was trying not to laugh as he held her down, grabbing her thrashing limbs and eventually pinning her.

She was frustrated and out of breath. She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes and huffed. He straddled her hips, smirking down at her.

"Are you going to let me go?" she asked angrily, completely exasperated and still struggling under his grip.

"Only when I get a kiss,"

"I swear to god Draco, if you make me late-"

"You're making yourself late, just do it," he leaned down and waited for her to turn her head. After a moment, she faced him. He kissed her softly.

"Are you going to let me go now," she muttered, slightly dazed.

Draco laughed, "Are you going to curse me if I do?"

"No, well, maybe. If you make me late to potions- could you just let me go, please?" she tugged her arms as hard as she could.

"You're really angry," Draco observed, grinning proudly as she glared up at him with all the hatred she could muster.

"Yes, well, you've proved it, you're stronger than me. This was fun." Hermione muttered, squirming under him. But then she stopped squirming; an idea struck her. She smiled seductively up at him.

"Kiss me again," Draco smirked, but he lowered his lips to her neck and planted soft kisses along her collarbone, neck and jaw line; his breath tickling her. Hermione was squirming again, but for a different reason. She tried to stay focused, but it felt so wonderful. He raised his head to meet hers and kissed her. His hands fell away from her wrists and held her head and waist. Hermione ran a hand up his head, grabbing a fistful of blonde hair and used the other hand to push him over. He fell into the covers and she scrambled out of bed. Draco sat up, looking puzzled.

"I'm going to potions," she said, breathless and victorious; she'd duped him into letting her free.

Draco flopped back down onto her bed, "you belong in Slytherin," he sighed.

"I don't," Hermione said, still grinning slightly at her own cunning. "Go and get ready,"

"I'm not going," he said glumly, Hermione scoffed at him.

"Well, get out of my room, then,"

"We didn't even finish the homework last night," Draco said, remembering and grinning triumphantly.

"Oh, no. I forgot…you were supposed to…" she slumped down on the bed. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, we can't very well go to potions without the assignment, can we?"

Hermione shook her head slowly and then noticed he was smiling ear to ear.

"I can't believe you, you don't even care!" She shoved him away as he attempted to push her into the covers.

He sat next to her, "what should we do now?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I hate you." He laughed, but he stopped quickly when he saw her get up and grab their potions essays. She shoved a textbook in his hand with a kiss.


End file.
